Heart as Sweet as Pocky
by To Salute
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi pairing implied. Sasuke only wants to eat in peace, but the dobe has other plans.


**Heart as Sweet as Pocky**

Author's Notes: This is a One-Shot. This is fluffy. This contains homosexual relationships, if vaguely hinted. All constructive criticism is appreciated. I own nothing.

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" 

The Uchiha sighed, turned and glared.

Naruto had been calling his name all morning. Normally, the blonde dobe would challenge Sasuke to some ridiculous show of superiority and of course, being the rival that he was, Sasuke would accept and prove to Naruto that he was still better. After a crushing defeat, the blonde idiot would scream that he cheated, then proceed to find some other way of impressing their bubblegum-haired teammate. This afternoon, however, had been particularly full of idiotic attempts at besetting the genius. Sasuke raised one eyebrow delicately as a sign for the moron to tell the Uchiha what he needed to say and get on with their lives. _Sakura didn't even come this way to buy her dinner, so why does he have to keep pestering me?_

"Look! I bought pocky!"

Naruto flashed a huge grin while Sasuke's almost perfect countenance of boredom is disrupted by a slight twitch near the left eye. _The Dobe continues to be the number one ninja at surprising people. _The Uchiha made a sound of dismissal in the back of his throat and proceeded towards the market to purchase something to eat. Dinner was enjoyable when he was by himself and allowed to contemplate without disturbances. Yet because of the Dobe, he was hardly ever given that time to himself.

With keen senses possessed by one of amazing skill, Sasuke carefully inclined his head, listening boredly to the whizzing sound he had heard steadily approaching him, and watching with detached interest as a stick of pocky imbedded itself in a serving of onigiri. He gave a calculated glance towards the village idiot, mentally shaking his head. "Don't play with your food, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto's sheepish smile immediately morphed to one of heated disdain. "Bastard."

The owner of the cart that served the onigiri lightly frowned at the pair of ninjas. Sasuke, sighing at the idiocy that he had to put up with every day, paid the man for the onigiri with the single strawberry pocky standing at attention in the rice. He walked away with his dinner, but not before mentioning to the dobe that he was expected to pay Sasuke back for getting him out of trouble with the stand owner. A small walk took him to a tree that stood prominent on a hillside, giving just enough shade from the setting sun. He plopped himself at the root and began to eat when he noticed the blonde had followed him to his eating spot.

"Eh! B-but it was your fault, teme!"

Naruto was still bothering him. How annoying. Sasuke bit into his onigiri with a little more force than he meant, but only by a small fraction. "How am I to blame for your stupidity?" he asked around his food. Naruto gave him a vicious glare peppered with sadistic glee shining from his canines. "You shouldn't make your head such a tempting target!" A resounding thud of fist to head made Sasuke feel just a bit better about his dinner. "Itai! What was that for, bastard?"

The Uchiha "hn"ed. "For being a moron, Usuratonkachi."

"You're so mean, you asshole! And I was even gonna share this pocky with you too!"

A tiny glare was sent towards the box of strawberry pocky. "I hate sweets."

"Yah, but I thought you could use some sugar. Maybe it would help you become less sour!" Naruto snickered as he chewed on the end of a stick.

"Why aren't you eating at some Ramen shop somewhere and not bothering me?" the prodigy questioned as he ate the last few bites of his dinner.

The blonde stopped snickering. He started to play with the box in his hands, fidgeting with the flap at the top. The sudden nervousness pricked at Sasuke's mind. He sat waiting for his answer, but also contemplating the uncharacteristic quiet. "Er, well, Sasuke...looked like he needed sugar! So, being the cool guy that I am, decided that I would be nice and share!"

Sasuke made the mistake of looking dead straight at the blonde and demanding a real answer. Now, with the sun setting behind the mountains of the Hokage, and the wonderful weather that Konoha is often blessed with, he could feel his breath catch in his throat at the sight. Naruto always had striking eyes, and his blonde hair made him stick out among the rest of the villagers. Yet as the sun turned the mop of blonde into a crown of gold, he could see behind the cheeky grin that never left the dobe's face. The look that he gets when the rest of the class calls him a dunce, or, when Sasuke turns his head to glance at the blonde, the shine in his eyes as Naruto's teammates leave the training grounds. The same look that Sasuke knew he had on his face when he stared into the empty space of his home. The emotion was usually so brief on the blonde's face that the Uchiha sometimes wondered if he ever truly saw it. Today the feelings were as clear as the sea of baby blue that sparkled in the soft afternoon light.

Naruto's smile started to falter, and he looked even more ridiculous with the piece of pocky sticking out from between his teeth, but Sasuke suddenly stopped caring about how stupid the blonde was. He took a stick of pocky from the box, and gave Naruto the briefest of smiles. "Ok."

Naruto's grin turned into a frown of confusion, but after a glare from the Uchiha and a promise that Naruto would never tell anyone about this, he smiled again and laid back against a tree. They sat together in a comfortable silence. They didn't need anyone else' company, it seemed. For Sasuke, it was enough. "Maybe you're not such bastard afterall," Naruto finally whispered with brighter, bluer eyes than Sasuke had ever seen. Sasuke could feel his smirk forming around the stick of pocky.

"And maybe you aren't such a dobe."


End file.
